


A Golden Gift

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [99]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Re-embodied elves, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: An encounter in the street of Tirion after Maedhros's re-embodiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small fix-it for an episode in "The House that Fingon Built", but you can probably follow without having read that story.

‘My lords! My lords!’

They turn as one, Fingon edging slightly in front of Maedhros. Since Maedhros returned, the two princes have been the object of many covert glances and some unabashed staring, but few have dared to accost them in the street.

Fingon recognizes the young coppersmith who was once so pleased when he compared her handiwork to his cousin Curufin's and has since established herself as one of the leading jewelers of Tirion. He accepts the proffered box and opens it. A subtle glitter--not one hair clasp, this time, but two: one copper and one of gold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words in MS Word. The prompts at Tolkien Weekly for this drabble were 'glitter' and 'golden'.
> 
> Below is the corresponding passage from "The House that Fingon Built":
> 
>  
> 
> _I did not buy the hair clasp. It was made of copper filigree and it, too, was perfect in its way. The face of the young coppersmith fell when she realized that Prince Findekano did not mean to buy it after all._
> 
> _‘I am sorry, Mistress’, I said. ‘If I bought it, it would only lie hid, sitting in a drawer. Your piece is too good to deserve such a fate.’_
> 
> _She clearly was puzzled by this and not entirely convinced._
> 
> _‘You see’, I explained, ‘it reminds me of a piece a cousin of mine once made for his brother.’_
> 
> _I feared she might be offended by this explanation, as implying that her work was not entirely original. Instead, her face was a study in realization._
> 
> _‘You mean the copper circlet that Prince Curufinwe made for Nelyafinwe Maitimo!’_
> 
> _Clearly, she was thrilled. I could see that she was already planning to let it be known to everyone that Prince Findekano had compared her work to that of Feanaro’s most skilful son. Whatever reputation the Feanorians had acquired otherwise, obviously they still made for good advertising. You would have been pleased, I thought; her handling of her craft deserved praise._
> 
> _I started back home; a slightly hollow feeling in my chest told me I was done shopping. My task was accomplished. How I would have loved to be able to open that clasp and gently push it into your hair and fasten it, then hold the mirror so that you could admire the effect and smile your thanks._
> 
> _(<http://archiveofourown.org/works/887492/chapters/1711071>)_


End file.
